


Sweet Baby James

by Paula K (Homiless)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Adoption, Babies, Family, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homiless/pseuds/Paula%20K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Bones adopt a 4 month old baby boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Baby James

“Jim, will you just calm the hell down?”

Bones looked to the floor Jim was currently wearing a hole in as he paced back and forth nervously. With an exasperated sigh, he patted the sofa cushion beside him and after a deep breath, he set his PADD down and reached out to catch Jim’s hand as he passed by for the thousandth time.

Pausing mid-step, Jim turned to face his husband. He knew that look on Bones’ face well – too well. This was his ‘I’m going to hypo you in the neck if you don’t sit your ass down and be still for five minutes’ look. Jim sighed, then, too, and sat beside Bones, leaning in close enough to rest his head on his husband’s shoulder.

“What if they say no, Bones? He probably won’t even like us. He’s gonna know I’m gonna screw this up and he’s gonna….”

Bones cut him off, lifting his arm and tugging Jim closer into him. “Jim, he’s 4 months old. He’s not gonna know anything of the sort. He might pick up on the fact that one of his fathers is crazy, but… he’d know that at 4 days – if not sooner, so….”

Jim leaned forward and rested his forehead on his hands, shaking his head. “I don’t know why I’m so nervous. I mean… I know why I’m nervous, but I also know it doesn’t make sense. I just… can’t believe we’re gonna actually do this.”

“Well, we are. And soon, too, if we’re lucky.”

Bones hugged Jim to him again, lifting his chin so he could press a kiss to his husband’s lips. “I love you, you know. Crazy and all.”

He’s still kissing Jim when the door opens and a woman enters holding their new son. Gently pulling away, Leonard stands up and reaches for Jim’s hand, too, tugging him up to stand beside him.

“Gentlemen, I believe someone’s anxious to see you." The woman's smile is warm and sure and radiates confidence.

“Genevieve,” Len says, smiling. He squeezes Jim’s hand and they start walking toward them. “Everything’s settled?”

Genevieve, the owner of the adoption agency, nodded and smiled brightly, holding the baby so Jim and Leonard could see him.

“He is the most perfect baby,” she said, urging Jim closer. “He’s been waiting for you two his whole life,” she said softly, easing the baby into Jim’s arms, squeezing Leonard’s shoulder and watching Jim’s face change.

The uncertainty that was there disappeared into awe – she’d seen it many times before. The moment of realization when a family becomes more complete than any one member ever thought possible. That was the look on both Jim and Leonard’s face now.

“What did you two decide to name him?” She asked softly, watching as the boy in Jim’s arms was situated and then more settled against his chest. He held the baby as though he would never let him go.

Leonard smiled at Jim and their new son and then at Genevieve. "James George Horatio McCoy. Or... George," Bones added softly, stroking the baby's cheek with his forefinger.

Jim just nodded in agreement, though the naming of their son had been a bit of a fight. He really didn't want to name their child after himself, but Leonard insisted, wanting Jim's father represented as well. Jim agreed reluctantly only after inserting Leonard's middle name in there, too. So, it had finally been agreed upon that they'd call him George and, after staring into their son's face, Jim couldn't imagine thinking of him as anyone else.

"What do you say we take this little man home?" Len asked, smiling at Jim as he nodded, still unable to tear his gaze away from the boy in his arms.

"Thanks. For everything, Genevieve. Just... thank you," Jim said, finally lifting his eyes to thank their agent and friend. She beamed at both of them, holding the door to her office open so Leonard could gather the car seat and baby bag. He patiently waited, watching as the former Captain of Starfleet's flagship inched his way out to their car.

"Bones? I think I'll ride in the back with him if that's alright?" Jim asked, frowning at the front seat. "It's just... too far away, ya know?"

Leonard took their son from his other father and set him snugly into the car seat, buckling him in. When he was through, he stood up and took Jim's face in his hands. "I know, Jim. I know," he said softly, pressing his lips to Jim's in a soft kiss. Then he waited for Jim to get buckled in, checked George in the review mirror and then started the car. He couldn't help thinking that their journey home would be the first of many more to come.


End file.
